


The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up

by promovere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promovere/pseuds/promovere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a strange boy appears in Spock's room searching for his shadow and offers to teach Spock how to fly. Starring Jim as Peter Pan, Bones as a grumpy fairy, and Spock as a boy who takes Jim's offer. Peter Pan fusion fic (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Peter Pan (2003) at a friend's house and Peter's cockiness just reminded me of Jim. I'm not really sure where this is going or if it's going to be longer than this one chapter (if anyone has any ideas for what should happen next, feel free to message me your ideas).

Jim didn’t start visiting this particular house on the regular because of the little boy who resided in it. He started visiting for the stories that this little boy’s mother told. The boy’s mother told fabulous stories, sometimes reading them out of a book and other times making them up. Jim loved the stories and he definitely did not come because he missed his mother no matter how many times Bones said so.

Because he didn’t, it was pointless to miss someone who he never knew and who died years ago. It was pointless to feel like crying when he didn’t even know her and he hated feeling this way, weak and vulnerable.

Jim came for the fantastical tales about pirates and mermaids and all other sorts of mythological creatures. The boy’s mother was fond of telling the Greek myths and Jim loved those too.

Usually he sat just to the left of the window on the roof, but the giant Saint Bernard that usually slept with the boy ripped his shadow from him the previous night and tonight, Jim had to get it back. So he waited patiently past storytime, listened to the woman tell the story about Cupid and Psyche, and waited for the quiet snick of the door closing.

It was incredibly boring to wait another hour for the boy to fall asleep. He sort of regretted sending Bones away. Bones had come with him, but he wouldn’t stop chattering into his ear about how irresponsible Jim was, losing his shadow like that and to a dog. So Jim had sent him off, told him to go visit some flowers or whatever it is that grumpy fairies like him did in his spare time.

Jim pushed the window open slowly, floating in quietly. He began his search for his wily shadow, starting with the closet and opening various drawers.

“Found you,” Jim muttered, grabbing it from within a drawer. The shadow tried to yank itself out of Jim’s grasp, dragging him around the room. The bed shifted.

Jim shushed his shadow viciously and they both froze as the boy sat up. Maybe if they didn’t move long enough, the boy would go back to sleep.

“What are you doing?” his voice called out. If Bones were here, he would tell him to shut up and no he should not respond to the boy with funny looking ears.

But Jim being Jim, he responded.

“I’m trying to get my shadow to stick.”

The boy in bed tilted his head inquisitively, “And using a block to hit it onto your foot is going to work?”

Jim paused, his arm poised to hit his shadow and him.

“Do you have any better ideas?” Jim huffed. His shadow was still struggling and this entire situation was becoming ridiculous.

“Perhaps we could sew it on,” the boy suggested. Jim scoffed. Sew it on? What a… brilliant idea! Jim nodded, and the boy rummaged through his drawers looking for a needle and thread. Jim winced when he saw the glint of the needle. It was going to hurt like a bitch.

The boy grabbed his foot and the shadow. Before he began to sew them together, he glanced up.

“I am Spock.”

“I’m Jim.”

With that, Spock began to sew with a surgical precision, his movements swift and exact. Jim grit his teeth all the way through. This is what he deserved for losing his shadow, Bones would say.

“It is finished,” Spock told him, “You may open your eyes now.”

Jim leapt up, eager to test whether or not his shadow would obey him now. To Jim’s delight, his shadow was in fact attached to him.

“That was brilliant!” Jim said. Spock raised an eyebrow.

“You’re brilliant,” Jim amended. It was his idea after all. Jim was so happy, he did a victory lap around the room. Flying was definitely one of the better parts of running away from home. He turned around to look at Spock whose eyebrows had nearly disappeared in his hairline.

“You offend reason, sir,” he murmured. Jim hovered horizontally with his hands behind his head. Bones zoomed in and shattered the silence that had settled between the two.

“Damn it, Jim!” Bones yelled, “What if he was dangerous? You were supposed to get your shadow back, not make friends with some boy with a funny haircut!”

“I did get my shadow back!” Jim protested. Spock was still staring at Bones, no doubt wondering why there was this glowing creature in his room, not to mention a boy who can fly.

“That’s Bones, my fairy,” Jim explained.

“That is impossible, there is no such thing as-” Jim flew across the room to cover Spock’s mouth.

“Don’t say that! Every time someone says that, a fairy falls down dead!”

“My apologies, ‘Bones,’” Spock said formally.

“Only Jim calls me Bones. Everyone else calls me Leonard,” Bones said gruffly. Spock nodded in acknowledgement.

Jim clapped his hands. “Now that we’re all done with introductions, it’s time to leave!”

“Leave?” Spock questioned.

“To Neverland of course. I like you, Spock, and I want you to come with me.” There was a pause before Jim added charmingly, “I can teach you how to ride the wind’s back.”

Spock nodded. “Very well. However, I cannot depart with you unless I leave a note. What is the name of our destination?”

Jim thought Spock would have protested at the very least. At worst, refuse to go. It was probably the chance to experience flying that convinced Spock to go. If Jim has learned anything from listening to Spock and his mother interact, it was that Spock was terribly curious.

“Second star to the right, straight on ‘til morning,” Jim declared. Spock carefully wrote a note, placing it on his bed.

“I’m ready,” Spock said firmly.

“Okay Bones, work your magic!”

Bones grumbled something about kidnapping young boys and how they really shouldn’t be doing this, corrupting wholesome boys like this, but proceeded to sprinkle fairy dust on the top of Spock’s head anyway. Bones took off through the window first. Jim stood at the window practically glowing. The moonlight made his blonde hair shine and his eyes were a bright electric blue. He was rather pretty, Spock thought, before grabbing the hand Jim was offering.

In his ear, Jim whispered, “Come away with me to Neverland. You just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air!”

Then they were gliding, soaring through the night sky, leaving nothing behind besides an open window to denote that anything as strange as a fairy and a flying boy had come to the room that night. It might have seemed strange that a boy of twelve would keep a room as immaculately clean as Spock did, but that was perfectly ordinary for Spock. The only thing out of the ordinary was a note written in Spock’s carefully neat handwriting.

_Mother, Father_

_Tonight I was given the opportunity to go to a place that should only exist in the stories Mother tells. Our destination: from the view from my window, it is the second star to the right. We are going to fly there. As improbable as it seems, this is the truth. For now, this is goodbye. I shall endeavor to make a safe return._

_ Spock _


End file.
